


A new song

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Chemistry, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sucks at Chemistry and it seems the only person who can help him is Tom Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new song

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day AU Challenge - Day 2: Highschool or how to combine two of my favourite things: piano lessons and Chemistry.

****“I'll never pass this test, Hermione,” Harry sighted, looking from behind a pile of Chemistry textbooks his friend collected in the library. There was no chance he could _read_ all of these before Friday, not to mention _understanding_ or _remembering_ anything. “You know Snape hates me, he won't let me pass even if I got a Nobel prize.”

“Well, it's not like you're anywhere near getting a Nobel prize, Harry,” Hermione sounded unruffled. She was the best student in their class and even though Snape hated all of them equally, he couldn't remain indifferent about her talents. “Maybe you should ask someone for help?”

“Do you have anyone specific in mind?” He asked suspiciously, wondering if she could mean Percy Weasley, the most boring of Ron's brothers and a massive nerd. He could never study with someone like that.

“I don't know, maybe Riddle?” Something in Hermione's voice should make Harry alarmed, but he didn't notice the suspicious tone. “You could offer him something in exchange, football practice maybe?”

“Hermione, he's team captain,” Harry replied, nearly laughing aloud. Hermione was brilliant indeed, but her interest in sports was rather non-existing.

“Whatever, you can think about something else,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “The fact is Snape adores him, so there is no chance you'll fail if Riddle teaches you. Think about it,” Hermione finished, standing up before Harry could ask why exactly _she_ couldn't help him.

The answer became obvious soon enough, when a certain redhead appeared in the distance and Hermione blushed slightly at the sight.

Harry looked away disappointed. There was no way he could pass Snape's exam without help.

 

…

 

“H-hi, Tom.”

Why did he have to stutter? And why was Riddle surrounded by a group of people anywhere he went? Someone could think he was a cheerleader captain and not the best student in the entire school. Even Snape seemed to like him and it was simply unbelievable something like that could happen.

Of course everyone was laughing now, probably because Harry was younger and shorter and stuttered for heaven's sake. Orion Black was especially amused, leaning over the nearest locket and whispering something to Abraxas Malfoy, whose cocky smile made Harry shiver in fury.

“What is it, Potter?”

“I came here to speak to Riddle, not you, Malfoy,” Harry snaped angrily, but no one seemed too frightened. He must have looked like a furious bee rather than a great lion. Honestly, he already regretted not asking Percy for help.

“Let him be,” Tom waved his hand as if he was a magician. “Don't wait for me, I'll catch you later.”

It was like an army order – everyone, all the boys and girls listened to Tom's word, as if they were a spell. In a brief moment they were alone in the long corridor and Harry thought it was not even a bit more comfortable.

Riddle was staring at him in silence, waiting for Harry to speak, seemingly amused by his visible abashment.

“I was wondering if you could help me with Chemistry?” The question sounded stupid said aloud.

“And what would I have from it?” Riddle asked him right away. There was something new in his voice, some kind of threath. Harry had no idea about such things, but he felt even more uneasy.

“I could... show you how to play the piano,” he answered in hurry, not really thinking about what he was saying.

“Sure, sounds fair enough,” Riddle replied simply and it went so easily Harry couldn't believe it happened. Did he just offer to teach Tom Marvelous Riddle how to play the piano? The thought was simply incomprehensible. “We can start tomorrow. Your place?”

“Y-yes,” Harry stuttered once again, but this time no one laughed and it didn't bother him that much.

 

…

 

“How was it?”

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione. They were holding hands – were they really official now? After Ron's unfamous affair with Lavender Brown it was only appropriate to finally settle down.

“How was what?” Harry asked stupidly, thinking whether they knew about the outcome of his private lessons with Tom Riddle. What is so visible?

“Your test, Harry,” Ron patted him on the shoulder lightly, probably thinking Harry was still tired from studying the whole week.

The boy nearly sightd with relief. They didn't know. So it wasn't _that_ obvious.

“I guess it was all right,” he replied, smiling slightly. “Tom helped me a lot.”

Ron gave him a puzzled look, but Hermione winked at Harry slyly. She _did_ know after all.

 

…

 

“You shouldn't sit like that. Let me show you.” The piano chair was long enough for Harry and Tom to sit on it together. “And your nails are a little bit too long, see?”

“Is it really so important?”

“Of course! Everyone will hear them tap on the keys when you play,” Harry took Tom's hand in his own and showed him the difference in sound their fingers made. It was so easy to be confident here, in his own room, being the one who knew more. Tom's hand was soft and nice and he was waiting a whole week for this moment. “I'll teach you something simple today, I wrote it some time ago.”

At first Harry wasn't sure what was this feeling he had every time they were alone. Tom was really professional about teaching him, explaining eveyrthing so many times that Harry finally understood the difference between sigma and pi bonds. Probably their lessons were just a chance for him to exchange knowledge for knowlegde – in the end Tom Riddle was a nerd, a cool one, but still a nerd.

On Harry's side though it wasn't so professional. He suspected he liked Tom for some time, probably from the day he entered high school. There was something so pleasant about him, the way he walked and spoke. Last year during the school dance Harry saw him dance with Bella Black and for a moment he considered whether it would be nice to be in her place. On the other hand Tom was out of his league. Sure, Harry was good with sports and Social Sciences, but he was nowhere near Tom's excellence. Honestly, sometimes Tom seemed to be a jerk and Harry didn't like that at all. Maybe it was because of Tom's friends, but there was this aura around them that screamed _we rule this school_ and it was... intimidating.

Now that he had a chance to actually talk to Tom – if asking Chemistry-realted questions could be considered talking – Harry came to a not so surprising conclusion: of all people he knew, he had a crush on Tom Riddle and a serious one to be honest.

“Harry, I think I can take it from here,” Harry heard Tom's voice close to his ear. He was still holding his right hand. “Harry?”

He didn't know what overcame him, but suddenly it was happening all at once – he let go of Tom's hand only to grab his shirt. _What was he doing?_ Was it too much? And why did he have to be so _short_? He had to sit on the piano chair on his knees, almost landing in Tom's lap – not that it would be that bad - trying to reach his lips. The kiss felt dry, but Harry didn't mind. Or did he? There was something so different about kissing Tom. He had _no idea_ what he was doing... It was always about people kissing _him_ , not the other way around... Ginny and Cedric were always the ones to start... Sweet Lord, what was he thinking? The awkwardness of his deed slowly started to overhelm Harry... But then, as suddenly as his unexpected kiss, something equally unimaginable happened and Tom started laughing uncontrollably.

“I can’t say I’ve ever heard this song before,” he smiled at Harry mischievously. “But I must admitt I like it a lot.”

 

 

 


End file.
